Un hiver fait de glace, d'amour et de sang
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: Une chose atroce vient de se passer. Le lieutenant Kuga est sur l'affaire...
1. Chapitre 1 : Un réveil brutal

**Disclaimer : Mai hime ne m'appartient pas, je mets juste en scène les personnages.**

**Warning : 1°) Présence d'un langage familier, vulgaire et cru - ****2°) Attention scène de crime et peut-être par la suite scènes intimes explicites...**

**Note : Me voilà avec une autre histoire dans un style différent, j'essaie de continuer mes autres fan fictions ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça prends juste du temps vu que je suis sur trois fan fictions différentes en ce moment même... J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture ! Ah oui et les commentaires sont la bienvenue :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Heure : 7h30.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever au loin, mais à en croire la météo annoncée la veille à la radio ou les gigantesques nuages ténébreux et inquiétants couvrant ce ciel d'un gris monotone, cette journée s'annonçait terne et sans peu d'éclaircies. La température était énormément descendue ces derniers jours. Il est vrai que l'on approchait du mois de décembre à grands pas et que déjà les décorations lumineuses de Noël commençaient sensiblement à recouvrir les devantures de certains magasins, des maisons, des terrasses, des rues et des lampadaires électriques, mais le changement de temps c'était fait de manière beaucoup trop radicale et brutale. Ce matin, la plupart des toits étaient recouvert d'une fine couche de givre et la neige tombait en de très fins flocons qui doucement se déposaient au sol pour s'y incruster et y rester pour, avant la fin de la matinée, recouvrir les trottoirs, les arbres dépouillés de leurs feuillages, les coins d'herbe gelés et routes.

Doucement la ville se réveillait, faisant place aux bruits des moteurs fumants et polluants des voitures, et transports en commun qui se remplissaient graduellement. Le vent était lui aussi de plus en plus virulent et hivernal, il venait siffler et s'engouffrer par la fenêtre embuée d'une cuisine qu'on avait mal refermée la veille au soir. Le jour s'y engloutissait également et submergeait délicatement d'un faible éclat la cuisine aménagée de cet appartement faisant partie d'une résidence de la banlieue de Kyoto. Il y siégeait une table recouverte de boites à pizzas livrées et de box de nourritures traditionnelles chinoises et japonaises à emporter, vides pour la plupart.

Cette habitation était simple, refaite à neuf, dénuée de décorations, de quelconques tableaux, de photos, rien de vraiment personnel en somme. On pourrait facilement imaginer qu'elle venait d'être fraichement occupée et que cela était tout à fait normal qu'il soit plutôt vide. Mais détrompez-vous, la locataire s'y était installée depuis presque un an maintenant. Plusieurs cartons, de tailles plus ou moins grandes avec des inscriptions variées écrites au feutre noir, étaient entassés dans l'entrée, le couloir et le salon, quelques uns étaient ouverts et d'autres toujours fermés à l'aide de ruban adhésif marron.

Dans la pièce principale, on pouvait distinguer une table basse sur laquelle reposée un cendrier rempli de cendres et de mégots de cigarettes écrasés, une manette de console, un tas de magazines divers, une boite à pizza vide, plusieurs télécommandes, mais aussi une tasse jadis remplie de café noir, disposée devant un canapé en cuir marron usé et délavé par le temps sur lequel reposé une couverture chaude roulée en boule, un blouson en cuir noir type Perfecto jeté à la hâte et le magazine n° 26 « Autos &amp; Motos Passion » quelque peu corné et froissé. Il y avait une télévision écran plat géante reliée à une console de jeux vidéo et un lecteur Blu-Ray faisant face au canapé, une chaîne hi-fi avec platine vinyle intégrée juste à côté d'elle et une étagère couleur ébène avec quelques livres, CDs et vinyles posés en vrac, mais pas encore rangés. Non loin de là, on pouvait apercevoir un bureau ancien éclairé à l'aide d'une petite lampe, celui-ci était en désordre complètement recouvert de classeurs épais, de dizaines de dossiers et fichiers empilés, de Post-it collés un peu partout sur un tas de feuilles disséminées ici et là dans un ordre plus qu'approximatif. Sûrement que la locataire de cet appartement devait être très occupée et de nature plutôt désordonnée.

Au bout du couloir, il y avait une chambre à coucher et juste à côté une petite salle de bain équipée d'une grande baignoire. A part une armoire, un grand lit, une petite table de chevet et quelques cartons, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cette chambre plongée dans le noir complet. Les rideaux étaient tirés en plus des volets roulants. Enfin si, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai il y avait une photo vieillie dans un cadre apposée près d'une petite lampe et d'un réveil numérique. Sur cette photo, on pouvait y voir un chien assit la langue pendante et la queue frétillante aux côtés d'une enfant de cinq ou six ans souriante et pétillante dans les bras d'une femme qui était la copie conforme de la petite fille, mais en version adulte, les mêmes cheveux bleutés soyeux, les mêmes yeux d'un vert intense et pénétrant, la même peau si pâle et frêle.

Dans le lit, une jeune femme les cheveux en bataille était allongée de tout son long en diagonale et recouverte d'une grosse couette épaisse. Elle n'était couchée que depuis cinq heures seulement. Et déjà…

_Drinnnng, drinnnng, drinnnng !_

Elle grogna à l'entente d'un bruit insistant et agaçant la sortant d'un sommeil plus que mérité. Elle se retourna, puis enfouie encore plus sa tête sous la couette sans ouvrir une seule fois les yeux. Elle imaginait peut-être que la sonnerie allait s'arrêter. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas…

_Drinnnng, drinnnng, drinnnng !_

« Putain de réveil ! Tu vas te la fermer oui ! Je suis crevée… »

Elle se retourna encore une fois, puis énervée jeta la couette loin d'elle avant d'écraser sa main contre le réveil en espérant ainsi le faire taire enfin. Mais la sonnerie continua de plus belle.

« Hein ?! Merde, c'est le téléphone portable. »

Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et maugréa à cause de l'agression soudaine que vivaient ses yeux. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil endormi à sa petite table sans le trouver, elle se concentra sur la sonnerie alors qu'elle émergeait encore de ce réveil brutal. Elle le vit à terre, il vibrait et sonner à tue-tête, l'irritant de plus en plus. Elle le ramassa avec paresse en tendant la main alors qu'elle était toujours allongée, le corps découvert. Elle regarda l'inscription qui clignotait pour savoir qui était la personne qui osait la sortir de son profond et très cher sommeil. Elle souffla de dépit, se rallongea et se mit la main sur le front tout en se disant :

« Non, pas ça Midori… S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de dormir ou je vais tomber. »

Elle souffla encore, ferma les yeux, puis finit par décrocher. A l'entente de son nom d'une voix stridente, elle dû éloigner le téléphone portable de son oreille et plisser les yeux.

« KUGA ! Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt, c'est la troisième fois que je t'appelle ! Bon sang. »

« Bonjour, Commissaire. Désolée, j'ai à peine dormi cinq heures cette nuit. »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse ! C'est ton travail, tu dois être joignable à tout moment, tu le sais en plus. Bref, on est sûr un suicide à domicile. Un homme riche et célèbre, ça ne va pas être facile. Tu es un de mes meilleurs éléments Kuga alors je te veux sur cette affaire. Prends Nao au passage avec toi et rapplique tout de suite. »

« Très bien, laisse-moi le temps de prendre une douche, un café et je suis toute à toi. »

« Je t'attends au manoir Viola, 102 rue Sakura Otome dans le quartier fortuné et dans moins de trente minutes, lieutenant Kuga. »

Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip…

« Dans moins de trente minutes, mais… _Elle venait de raccrocher._ De rien Midori, raccroche-moi au nez, ça fait toujours plaisir de si bon matin. Arrrgggh, j'serai jamais à l'heure surtout si je dois aller chercher Nao. Allez, j'ai pas une minute à perdre. »

Elle sauta hors de son lit et prit quelques affaires dans son armoire au passage, un sweater, un Blue jeans et un de ses super ensemble de lingerie. Elle fila comme une fusée dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte. Après cinq minutes de longue détente sous l'eau fumante et ruisselante à chanter des extraits de chansons du groupe Nickelback et Joan Jett.

* * *

__ […]If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied _

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died _

_And I'm singing […]_*****_

* * *

Elle coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche en frissonnant. Elle attrapa une serviette dans son étagère située en dessous de son évier, se sécha en un quart de seconde et bondit dans ses vêtements. Un petit coup de peigne, de mascara et de brosse à dent plus tard, elle courut vers sa cuisine dans le but de se faire un café, mais s'arrêta et rebroussa chemin. Elle passera au bar-restaurant de Mai sur le chemin en allant chercher Nao, qui de toute façon ne sera pas prête à son arrivée. Elle alluma la lumière de son salon, attrapa son blouson en cuir posé sur le canapé qu'elle enfila habilement. Puis, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir secret qu'elle seule connaissait et saisit son Beretta, son insigne de police et ses menottes. Elle ramassa ses clés, son oreillette téléphonique qu'elle mit en place, son casque et ses gants de moto, et enfin sortit de son appartement. Elle sourit en apercevant au loin son bébé mécanique qui lui faisait de l'œil et qui heureusement était couvert dans un abri. Elle enfila son casque et ses gants, et enfourcha sa Ducati qu'elle fit rugir en quelques accélérations avant de partir en trombe vers la sortie du parking.

Elle avait de la chance, la neige ne tenait pas très bien pour le moment ce qui rendait le chemin moins long que ce qu'elle avait pensé au départ. Elle avait également changé ses pneus de moto récemment pour ceux d'hiver, ce qui avait été une très bonne idée. A un feu rouge, elle profita du temps d'attente pour appeler Nao avec son oreillette. Au bout de trois sonneries, une voix rauque et endormie se fit entendre.

« Natsuki ? Qu'est-ce que… »

« Une affaire de suicide chez un vieux riche. T'es sur le coup avec moi à la demande de notre chère Commissaire Midori Sugiura. Tiens-toi prête, je passe rapide chez Mai et après, je t'attends en bas de chez toi avec ma Ducati. Prévois ton casque, j'en ai pas pris un deuxième. »

« Mais c'était mon jour de repos, ça me saoule. Le suicide d'un vieux riche en plus ? P'tain fait chier. Non, attends ?! Ta Ducati ? Mais il neige, t'es tarée. Tu peux pas avoir une voiture confortable et chauffée comme tout le monde ?! Non évidemment, tu préfères les motos… »

« Peu importe ce que tu diras, j'arrive en moto quand même. Ah oui et grouille-toi. Je suis là dans moins de dix minutes. »

« Okay, okay. Je me prépare. A toute de suite. »

Elle roula quelques minutes, doublant toutes les voitures qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop lentes. Elle aperçut le Mai-Hime Resto-Bar au bout d'une petite rue du centre ville, elle gara sa moto juste devant et retira son casque et ses gants. Elle souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer et remonta son col. Elle rentra dans le bar alors que la pancarte affichait encore « fermé », remit quelques mèches de cheveux en place et fit un signe de la main à Mai, lui faisant comprendre par la même occasion qu'elle était juste de passage.

« Salut, Mai ! Ça va ? »

« Merveilleusement, tu es bien matinale dis-moi ? Tu sais que je n'ai pas encore ouvert le bar. »

« Oui, je sais. Je suis désolée Mai, tu dois avoir pas mal de truc à préparer avant d'ouvrir, mais là c'est une nécessité. Je suis sur une nouvelle enquête qui va surement faire parler d'elle et j'ai pas eu le temps de me faire le café indispensable du matin. J'tiendrai pas sinon, j'ai dormi que cinq heures. »

« En effet, tu as l'air vraiment crevée. Tu sais que ça te ferait pas de mal de prendre quelques jours de vacances. Tu n'as pas de vie ma pauvre. Je l'attends toujours cette soirée avec toi et Tate. Et je ne pense pas que ce sont tes aventures torrides d'un soir qui vont te rendre heureuse. Il n'y a pas que le boulot dans la vie. »

« Mai, je sais que je te dois une soirée. T'inquiète, ce sera sûrement plus calme la semaine prochaine et avec un peu de chance j'aurai mon weekend. En ce qui concerne ma vie sentimentale et bien je n'en ai pas c'est vrai, mais ça me convient plutôt bien, ces trucs de couple stables c'est pas pour moi. Je libère mes tensions, je passe un bon moment et les filles avec qui je sors aussi. Tout ça dans le respect et la joie. Je veux pas m'attacher, tu le sais très bien. »

« Je sais, mais je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Et puis, ton travail prend trop de place dans ta vie pour que tu te trouves une fille avec qui construire quelque chose de toute manière et tu n'es pas encore prête à faire confiance. Natsuki, la louve solitaire… »

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! _Se renfrogna-t-elle_. Mon boulot compte beaucoup pour moi Mai, bon je veux bien croire que ça m'aide pas de ce côté-là, mais si j'avais la chance de trouver une fille qui m'aimait pour ce que suis vraiment et qui arrivait à me faire changer d'avis sur « l'Amour », et bah, je pense que j'serais en couple en ce moment. Si c'est pas le cas, c'est que c'est pas pour moi, et que je suis plus faite pour les plans d'un soir sans attache et sans compte à rendre. »

« Très bien, oublie j'ai rien dit. N'empêche qu'Akane avec qui tu étais la dernière fois avait l'air d'être une fille bien, c'est dommage. Tiens, voilà ton café noir sans sucre et un croissant au beurre encore chaud, c'est cadeau. Et ne le gobe pas comme la dernière f… »

Les yeux de Natsuki se mirent alors à briller devant le saint Graal, elle engloutit le croissant en trois bouchées et descendit son café en deux grandes goulées. Son esprit était maintenant à la fois allégé et détendu.

« Oublie… » Marmonna Mai après avoir assisté au petit-déjeuner le plus rapide du monde.

« Ouais bah Akane c'est du passé, j'ai même pas eu vraiment le temps de la connaître autre part que dans son pieu ou dans le mien. Merci pour le café et le croissant. »

« Le plaisir était pour moi, mais tu me promets qu'on se fait bientôt une soirée ? »

« Oui, je te le promets. »

Mai Tokiha et Natsuki Kuga se sont connues lorsqu'elles allaient encore au collège dans leur petite ville tranquille loin d'ici, Fuuka. Mai connaissait Natsuki comme si elle l'avait faite, elle n'avait aucun secret pour elle au grand dam de Natsuki d'ailleurs. Mai était venue à Kyoto il y a quelques années pour rejoindre son petit ami, Tate et elle a par la même occasion eue l'idée de créer son bar-restaurant dans cette ville qui offrait beaucoup plus d'opportunités que Fuuka. Sa passion avait toujours été la cuisine et les pâtisseries, il faut dire qu'elle était plutôt douée. Natsuki était une fervente admiratrice de ses Ramens si succulents. Que Mai réussisse à monter sa propre affaire avec ses talents de cuisinière n'était qu'une évidence aux yeux de tout le monde. Quant à Natsuki, elle avait continué de monter en grade dans la police de Fuuka dans l'espoir de se faire un jour muter dans la ville de Kyoto là où elle pourrait rejoindre sa meilleure amie mais aussi s'éloigner de son père avec qui sa relation n'était pas au beau fixe.

A son arrivée au commissariat de Kyoto, Mai était sa seule vraie amie puis, avec le temps elle créa assez vite des liens avec sa collègue et lieutenant de police stagiaire, Nao. Une jeune fille, bourreau des cœurs, plutôt effrontée, au passé compliqué plus jeune de quelques années que Natsuki, mais d'une certaine manière elles se ressemblaient sur bien des points.

« Bon, merci Mai pour le café et le croissant. On se voit bientôt alors. »

« Y a intérêt, bon courage pour ton affaire. »

« Merci, ciao bella. »

Natsuki ressortit du bar, remit son casque et ses gants en place et monta sur sa bécane. Elle décampa en laissant un petit filet de fumée tout en faisant crisser quelques secondes sa roue arrière et de disparaitre aisément dans la circulation pourtant dense ce matin là.

Après six courtes minutes, elle arriva devant la petite maison de la mère de Nao. Cette jeune fille de vingt et un an, débrouillarde, grossière et brute de décoffrage aux cheveux clairsemés de reflets rougeâtres aurait pu quitter le nid familial et prendre son envol depuis bien des années. Elle aurait pu choisir un petit studio équipé non loin de son travail au commissariat, mais la lourde maladie de sa mère l'en empêchait. Elle se devait de prendre soin de sa seule famille, son père les ayant abandonnés alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé joufflu, faisant par la même occasion rentrer la mère de Nao dans une longue dépression sévère, ponctuée de changements d'humeur et de plusieurs tentatives de suicide. Une infirmière psychiatrique venait souvent lui rendre visite et prendre le relais lorsque Nao travaillait. Malgré son lourd passé et sa période de petite délinquante durant son adolescence, Nao s'en était plutôt bien sortie. Elle avait eu la chance, dans sa jeunesse, de rencontrer sur son chemin sinueux les bonnes personnes, les mêmes qui lui avaient permis de se remettre sur la bonne voie et d'être maintenant du côté de la justice.

Natsuki, après avoir couper le moteur de sa moto qu'elle gara en sécurité, préféra appeler Nao pour l'informer de son arrivée et ainsi ne pas sonner à la porte et déranger trop sa mère. Nao répondit à l'appel à la hâte et jeta à sa supérieur et amie :

« C'est bon, doucement ! J'arrive, laisse-moi une seconde. _Elle éloigna le téléphone de sa bouche et Natsuki put entendre une voix lointaine et calfeutré._ Je pars travailler maman, t'inquiète pas Fumi passera bientôt je l'ai appelé, fais attention. Je t'aime. Bisous. _Puis, la voix se fit beaucoup plus distincte et puissante. _Je mets mes bottes et je sors, tu peux déjà démarrer ton joujou. J'ai hâte de me cailler les miches avec ce vent glacial, tu peux pas savoir. »

« Très bien, à toute de suite. Ah et j'adore t'entendre être si douce et aimable, j'ai l'impression de découvrir une Nao différente à chaque fois. » Se réjouit-elle.

S'en pour autant raccrocher, Nao se chaussa et attrapa au passage son casque et sa veste chaude pour l'enfiler, avant d'envoyer avec bagou de quoi tacler les mots lâcher avec raillerie par Natsuki.

« Tais-toi ! Et bah même si ça te plait tant, oublie tout de suite tes compliments mal placés à deux balles, tu n'arriveras jamais à me mettre dans ton lit, le chiot ! »

On put entendre un petit rire non dissimulé de Natsuki qui s'arrêta net à l'entente du surnom employé par sa rivale pour la contrer.

« J'arrête, j'arrête. Loin de moi l'idée de te faire mienne ça serait presque incestueux, beurk ! Et je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, araignée ! »

Nao raccrocha enfin et sortit de sa maison en s'exclamant :

« Toi aussi arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Après quelques pas, elles se firent face et se lancèrent un regard de défi telles deux garnements voulant avoir le dernier mot. Puis, des sourires naquirent sur leurs lèvres avant qu'elles n'éclatent de rire toutes les deux.

« Allez, assez rigoler. Au boulot ! Et apparemment, on va en avoir par-dessus la tête avec cette affaire. Les enquêtes sur les riches, c'est toujours long et fastidieux à cause de toutes leurs tunes qui viennent en paramètre de compte. »

« Ouais, une tonne d'envieux et d'ennemis donc une tonne de suspects et dans ce milieu ils ont toujours plein d'amis hauts placés donc difficiles à atteindre. La merde quoi. »

« J'aurais pas mieux dit, acolyte. »

Natsuki enfourcha sa Ducati et Nao s'assit juste derrière elle.

« Si tu veux, accroche-toi à moi pour pas tomber, mais pas pour me peloter, merci d'avance. »

Nao n'eut pas le temps de répliquer mais seulement de ronchonner, Natsuki baissa sa visière et fit vrombir sa moto dans une grande accélération comme elles les adorent tant et comme Nao les maudit tant. Au fur et à mesure des mètres qu'elles parcouraient, le paysage qui défilait, changea doucement et elles virent rapidement apparaitre le quartier chic et aisé, enfin plutôt le quartier des gens intoxiqués par le pouvoir et l'argent selon nos deux flics. Des routes propres et récentes, des parcs de détente sublimes embellis par une flore des plus rares, des patrouilles de surveillance et de sécurité attitrées passant plusieurs fois par jour, d'énormes demeures, des manoirs et des villas éléphantesques essentiellement, certaines plus sécurisées que le quartier général du département de la Défense aux Etats-Unis autrement dit le Pentagone, rien que ça.

* * *

*** Refrain de la chanson " If everyone cared" du groupe Nickelback**

* * *

**Auteur : Fin de ce chapitre. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Natuki : Je sais pas mais un truc est sûr, t'étais pas obligée de me réveiller si tôt ! Je suis crevée et tu le sais... Deux petites heures de plus, c'était trop te demander ?**

**Auteur : T'inquiète, tu me remercieras plus tard de t'avoir fait te lever si tôt et de t'avoir mise sur cette enquête ;)**

**Natsuki : Mouais...**

**Auteur : Crois-moi !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une affaire délicate

**Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Sinon, oui j'essaie de mettre un peu d'humour, après je ne sais pas si tous mes lecteurs y seront réceptifs. Je verrai bien :) Voici le chapitre 2 ! N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos avis :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

Le commissaire Midori Sugiura, femme expérimentée et respectée du haut de ses douze années de service au sein de la police criminelle, se retourna à l'entente du moteur pétaradant d'une moto qui venait de s'arrêter. Elle vit deux personnes en descendre, les deux personnes qu'elle attendait depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes. Son regard se fit plus dur, mais son masque de coriacité s'évanouit très vite. Comment l'être avec ces deux là ?

« Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! J'avais dit trente minutes Kuga… »

« Désolé, commissaire. C'était un peu dur ce matin et je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite avec le trafic bondé. »

« Merci, je vais me passer de vos excuses. Alors je vous fais un rapide topo de l'affaire. Nous avons plusieurs équipes déjà présentes depuis des heures, elles sont plus matinales que vous, on dirait. Bref… Elles ont délimité un certain périmètre de sécurité autour de la maison, enfin si on peut appeler ça une maison, pour bien sûr éviter toute nouvelle intrusion et surtout que certains journalistes pompeurs d'air ne s'approchent de trop près de ce qu'ils ne devraient pas voir. Passons. Alors dans cette énorme manoir derrière moi, la femme du grand industriel monsieur Viola l'a retrouvé mort une balle 9mm dans la tête, assis devant son bureau un revolver au sol dont il était le propriétaire à en croire le registre officiel des armes à feu. Madame Viola revenait d'un vol en provenance d'Europe pour rendre visite à un des membres de la famille installé là-bas. Ni la porte d'entrée du manoir, ni les fenêtres à l'intérieur du bureau n'ont été fracturés. Le lieu du crime est fixé, la police scientifique est en train de passer la scène au peigne fin. Tout à l'air d'un suicide mais d'après les premières constatations du médecin légiste déjà sur place, il pencherait plus pour un homicide. Il vous fera son rapport oral détaillé et vous ordonnerez la levée du corps pour un nouvel examen à l'institut médico-légal. Nous avons quelques indices récupérés sur les lieux du crime et l'ensemble des traces et résidus retrouvés vont partir au labo pour analyse rapidement, les experts finissent leur travail en ce moment même. Je suis déjà en train de monter un dossier sur la famille Viola, sur toutes les infos personnelles, médicales, professionnelles récupérables pour le moment et ils y en a des tonnes à la fois fausses et vraies à causes de ces foutus médias. Je vous le ferai parvenir en début d'après-midi. Tenez, voici un rapide récapitulatif de l'affaire. On n'a pas encore eut le temps d'interroger tous les témoins, la famille et les amis des Viola, enfin à part madame Viola, le personnel de maison et quelques voisins. Je vous laisse le cas Viola mais je vous attends au tournant, je veux le meilleur de vous-même et pas de bavures. » Exposa le commissaire d'une traite sans être interrompue.

« Et bien, merci. On va faire de notre mieux mais j'espère qu'on ne rencontrera pas trop d'entraves insurmontables à cause d'une histoire d'argent ou de personne haut placé acheté… Sinon, on n'en verra jamais la fin et vous le savez autant que moi. »

« Je sais, j'essayerai de vous soutenir au maximum pour ne pas que ça arrive. Mais tenez-moi au courant dès que vous avez une avancée ou une piste réelle et des preuves solides. »

Le téléphone portable du commissaire Sugiura se mit à sonner. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses enquêteurs, d'un signe de la main et de la tête leur faisant comprendre qu'elle avait une urgence et qu'elle devait partir précipitamment. Elle leur laissait par la même occasion s'occuper seules de l'investigation dès maintenant. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa berline blanche flambant neuve, tout en continuant de parler à son interlocuteur téléphonique qui avait l'air énervé.

« Je sais pas comment elle fait pour être toujours au taquet alors qu'il est même pas 9 heures. On dirait qu'elle dort jamais, t'es sure que c'est pas un cyborg notre commissaire. » Fit Nao légèrement pensive.

« Un cyborg ? Ouais, y'a de grandes chances. Bon, voyons voir ce que nous avons là. » Fit Natsuki concentrée tout en feuilletant les quelques feuilles qu'on lui avait remises.

« Nao, attends ! » S'écria Natsuki vexée se faisant arracher les feuilles des mains.

« Fais voir. Alors… Les Viola. Riches industriels, propriétaire d'un véritable empire basé depuis des générations sur les nouvelles avancées technologiques, notamment des nano machines depuis peu. Mariés depuis vingt-cinq ans. Sans enfant, pas d'héritier. Originaire de Kyoto depuis toujours… » Lut à haute voix Nao.

Une femme courant à perdre haleine surgit de nulle part, elle paraissait alarmée. Elle se dirigea vers les rubans coloré délimitant le périmètre à ne pas franchir sans autorisation, mais des policiers lui barrèrent le chemin pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans la demeure des Viola. Cette femme en question, avait du style démontrant une certaine élégance. Elle portait un trench coat beige, long et épais, un foulard en soie disposé sur ses cheveux, emprisonnant son visage fin dans un style vintage et rétro des années 50, quelques mèches de cheveux châtain s'en échappaient bougeant au gré du vent et de grosses lunettes noires avec des touches de dorées qui cachaient la couleur et la direction de son regard.

On aurait dit une femme voulant dissimuler son identité et c'est ce qui attira tout de suite le regard affûté du lieutenant de police Kuga, éloignant subitement son attention précédemment placée sur les papiers officiels dont elle disposait. Cette jeune femme avait l'air paniqué, elle gesticulait dans tous les sens et essayait d'articuler des mots qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir sortir correctement. Elle remit les feuilles qu'elle avait reprises dans les mains à Nao, lui indiquant d'aller sur la scène de crime et qu'elle arrivait dans un instant. Sa curiosité la guida vers la jeune femme et vers les policiers qui commençaient à hausser le ton de plus en plus, perdant peu à peu leur patience face à l'élément perturbateur.

« Bonjour, je suis le Lieutenant Kuga. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Natsuki tout en montrant son insigne de police.

« Cette femme essaie de passer sans autorisation, lieutenant. »

« Très bien, allez-y. Je m'en occupe personnellement. »

« A vos ordres ! » Firent-ils en cœur avant de partir plus loin rejoindre des collègues.

« On peut savoir qui vous êtes ? » Demanda Natsuki d'un ton inquisiteur.

« Je me nomme Shizuru Fujino enfin Viola. La fille unique de Hiro et Shizuma Viola. Ma mère m'a appelé affolée en pleurs, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi les services de police sont ici. Je suis chez moi, laissez-moi passer sur le champ ! » Elle essaya de forcer le passage mais se fit stopper par Natsuki d'une main sur l'épaule, à la fois ferme mais légère.

« Attendez. Shizuru Viola ? Vraiment ? Mais je croyais qu'ils n'avaient pas d'héritier… Qui êtes-vous réellement ? »

« Qui suis-je réellement ? Leur fille, je vous le répète. Mes parents me font porter le nom de Fujino depuis que je suis toute jeune, pour cacher mon existence et apparemment ils ont vraiment bien réussi, au point où même la police n'est pas au courant. Voici mes deux pièces d'identité, vérifiez vous-même si vous ne me croyez pas. »

Le lieutenant un peu sceptique d'abord, prit les pièces d'identité qu'on lui tendait et les observa de plus près. En effet, la jeune femme de dix-neuf ans lui faisant face était bien la fille des Viola, mais se nommait aussi Shizuru Fujino.

« Vous les riches, vous pouvez vraiment tout vous acheter, une nouvelle vie, la police, le gouvernement et on ne sait quoi d'autre, un tueur à gage peut-être… »

« Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Mes parents ne feraient jamais ça. Ils m'ont élevé dans le respect des valeurs, loin des obligations de ce monde guindé et hypocrite dont mes parents ont souvent marre d'ailleurs, et tout ça dans le but que je vive une enfance plus simple, calme et libre. Un peu moins empoisonnée par la fortune peut-être. »

« Un poison, oui ça c'est certain. Mais une fortune que les gens désirent malgré tout, telle une satanée drogue. »

« Parfois, la vie n'est pas toujours ce qu'elle parait être, tout n'est pas blanc, tout n'est pas noir. Il est vrai que la vie dans la richesse n'a pas que des bons côtés. Pour moi cette vie, c'est des libertés mais aussi une prison infinie. Une vie qui perd de son authenticité, de ses émotions humaines. Mais vous savez, la vraie raison de mon changement de nom, c'est dans le but de me protéger d'éventuels kidnappings, chantages ou agressions. Vous savez très bien à quel point c'est courant dans ce « monde » comme vous dîtes. Satisfaite ? Maintenant puis-je rentrer dans ma propre demeure ? » Shizuru commençait à s'impatienter et retira ses lunettes pour voir un peu mieux l'agitation qu'il y avait à l'entrée du manoir familial.

« Désolée, je fais mon travail. Je dois faire attention à qui rentre sur une scène de… _Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, c'était trop cru et dénué de sentiments humains. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir ça comme ça. Elle tomba sur des yeux étonnants, deux rubis étincelants et profonds._ Pardonnez-moi, vous avez l'air beaucoup moins prétentieuse que je ne l'aurais cru et c'est un compliment venant de moi. »

« Excuses acceptées, j'aime les personnes sincères et franches, malgré que vous êtes plus rustre que je ne l'aurai cru. » Riposta-t-elle sans une pointe de méchanceté non dissimulée.

« C'est pas faux, on me le dit souvent. Allez-y mais n'entrez en aucun cas dans le bureau de votre père. Je vais vous accompagner, je dois voir votre mère de toute façon, j'ai des questions à lui poser. Et je suis désolée pour… pour votre perte. Votre… »

« Le bureau de mon père ? Des questions à…? Ma perte ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous, bon sang ? » S'égosilla-t-elle contre Natsuki qui lui laissa la place de circuler, tout en accélérant le pas pour retrouver au plus vite sa mère.

Natsuki expira tout en soufflant un faible « merde » plein de vergogne entre ses dents, elle savait qu'elle n'avait eu aucun tact et que la jeune fille était bouleversée. C'était de la méchanceté mal placée. Elle n'aurait jamais du lui dire tout ça de cette manière. Elle pouvait être pire que Nao parfois. Mais sa haine pour l'argent l'avait encore faite sortir de ses gonds, une légère piqure de rappel sur la nouvelle vie de son père suite à la rencontre de sa riche et désagréable belle-mère il y a six ans de ça. Celle-ci la considérant comme une moins que rien à chaque mot et regard qu'elle daignait lui porter. Malheureusement pour Natsuki, l'argent avait changeait considérablement son père et l'avait rendu exécrable, fier, orgueilleux et assoiffé de pouvoir et de vengeance, un homme qu'elle ne supportait plus.

Elle augmenta son allure pour rattraper Shizuru qui partit comme une fusée. Elle était en train de crier contre un autre policier. Natsuki accourant, s'écria à l'attention des policiers en question :

« C'est bon, laissez la passer. Elle est de la famille Viola. »

« Vous voyez ! Maintenant poussez-vous tout de suite de mon chemin ! » Rétorqua Shizuru révoltée, qui s'engouffra par la porte d'entrée et courut dans le hall gigantesque jusqu'à sa mère qui paraissait ébranlée et qui discutait avec un officier de police qui se trouvait être Nao.

« Est-ce que votre mari avait des ennemis ? Des désaccords avec certaines personnes ? Clients, collaborateurs ou amis ? »

« Non, pas que je sache… » Confia Madame Viola se battant entre répondre et ne pas flancher.

« Mère ! » Shizuru s'écria, interrompant l'interrogatoire avec Shizuma Viola par la même occasion, qui se retourna pour réceptionner sa fille dans ses bras aimants.

« Ma chérie vient là. C'est tellement affreux ce qu'il vient de se passer. » Déclara Shizuma Viola, la voix étranglée et saccadée.

Natsuki fit un signe de la main pour que Nao vienne vers elle.

« Elle a une fille ? Mais ? » Demanda incrédule Nao.

« Ouais, je sais. J'ai eu la même réaction que toi. Mais c'est vraiment sa fille j'ai vérifié. Tu as commencé par interroger Madame Viola mais tu n'es pas encore entrée dans le bureau ? »

« Ouais, mais en trois minutes je n'ai pas eu le temps de poser beaucoup de questions. Et non, je t'attendais pour entrer dans le bureau. »

« Okay, on va y aller. Mais laisse-moi juste une seconde. »

Natsuki se retourna pour parler à Shizuru mais le moment n'était pas aux excuses. Elle attendit non loin de la scène au côté de Nao qui étudiait les notes qu'elle avait prises suite au bref interrogatoire de Shizuma Viola.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des officiers de police dans le bureau de père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant, terrifiée de la réponse qu'on allait sûrement lui donner.

« Ma chérie, ton père est… _Sa voix craqua et se brisa._ Il est décédé… Je l'ai retrouvé en revenant de mon voyage en Europe, ce matin vers six heures. » Lui dit-elle la voix brisée tout en tenant le visage de sa fille dans ses mains tremblantes, faisant glisser des cheveux de sa fille le foulard en soie jusqu'à ses épaules.

« Non ! Non ! C'est faux ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi ? Mère, dites-moi que c'est faux… Mais pour… quoi ? » Elle tomba à genoux, le regard empli d'incompréhension et de larmes ruisselant sur ses joues bien dessinées.

Sa mère s'agenouilla elle aussi afin de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Elles s'agrippèrent l'une l'autre comme une bouée de sauvetage lors d'un naufrage. Après deux minutes à les regarder Nao s'avança vers Natsuki et lui donna une petite tape sur le bras pour l'inciter à entrer et les laisser. Mais Natsuki avait l'esprit ailleurs, elle était touchée par cette jeune femme intelligente à l'élocution parfaite tintée d'un séduisant accent et d'une beauté renversante qui était maintenant totalement à découvert, à nu devant elle. Natsuki repoussa la main de Nao et s'avança vers les deux femmes effondrées.

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour… mes mots déplacés de tout à l'heure, mademoiselle Viola. Et je vous présente toutes mes condoléances à vous et votre famille. »

« Merci… » Dit Shizuma Viola entre deux sanglots, touchée par la jeune Lieutenant.

« Serait-ce de la pitié ? Ou des remords ? Vous savez quoi, vous pouvez aller vous faire voir ! » S'écria Shizuru se voulant cassante dans le but de se venger mais aussi peut-être, pour extérioriser son incompréhension et sa douleur.

« Shizuru ! Ton langage voyons, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Laissez Mère, j'ai eu un petit différent personnel avec le lieutenant ici présent. Je viens de le régler. Maintenant faites vraiment votre travail, lieutenant Kuga. »

Elle détourna son regard des yeux verts peinés la scrutant. Shizuru serra sa mère dans ses bras plus vigoureusement, et sombra dans des gémissements, des pleurs et des hoquets incontrôlés faisant vibrer fortement tout son corps. Elle perdait pieds dans les bras de sa mère qui elle aussi se laissa aller à sa douleur en accompagnant les pleurs de sa fille unique.

Natsuki jeta un dernier regard vers cette belle jeune femme en souffrance et cette mère effondrée. Son cœur se serra quand elle repensa à sa défunte mère partit alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans, la peine qu'elle avait ressentie remonta à la surface avant de s'estomper, ses yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement. Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter de laisser couler une larme. Elle devait se concentrer sur cette enquête. Le lieutenant se dirigea, en compagnie de Nao, vers le bureau du père de Shizuru Viola, Shizuru Fujino, peu importe après tout c'était une seule et même personne.

* * *

**Natsuki : Pourquoi tu me fais passer pour une méchante sans tact encore une fois ?**

**Auteur : Parce que c'est un peu vrai enfin en surface mais je sais que tu es pleine de tendresse au fond.**

**Natsuki : C'est bon, c'est bon, fais moi passer pour une méchante sans cœur. Moi, tendre pfft...**

**Auteur : Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ?**

**Natsuki : Bon, je m'en vais...**


	3. Chapitre 3 : La scène de crime

**Voici le chapitre 3. Merci pour les quelques reviews et les suivis :) J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, où on rentre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet. **

**Attention, oui il y a du gore, je dis ça pour les âmes sensibles.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La pièce était grande et lumineuse malgré le peu de rayons venant de l'extérieur. C'est comme si la grande baie vitrée permettait d'augmenter et de mieux diffuser la lueur du jour. La décoration, faite de tableaux de maîtres, de sculptures, de tapis d'orient tissés main en soie, était somptueuse. Les fournitures et les meubles présents étaient luxueux. Une énorme et longue bibliothèque, en bois massif remplie de livres neufs et anciens classés par ordre alphabétique, était disposée le long du mur à côté d'une grande plante verte vigoureuse bien entretenue. Au milieu de cette pièce siégeait un majestueux et imposant bureau de direction en véritable bois d'ébène et bois satiné, il y avait même des finitions patinées à la feuille d'or et de jolies moulures. Ce bureau était une œuvre artistique à lui seul. Une lampe verte de banquier réplique véritable des années 1900 était dressée sur ce bureau pour éclairer la personne y travaillant. De très beaux stylos plume en or et argent de grandes marques notamment Mont Blanc et Dupont étaient disposés en vrac près d'un sous-main en cuir maculé de sang séché et encore liquide, et non loin de là gisait une note manuscrite où perlée quelques gouttes de sang mineures.

L'homme sans vie avait la tête en sang et des parties de son crâne, et certainement de son cerveau, manquaient. Il était face contre le sous-main en cuir, le corps légèrement incliné vers sa gauche, un bras près de sa tête et l'autre pendant hors du bureau. Le revolver avec son barillet toujours chargé de quelques balles, était disposé sur le sol à droite du fauteuil en cuir sur lequel le corps était toujours assis. Il y avait des éclaboussures de sang sur les murs et sur le sol.

Natsuki se rapprocha du cœur de la pièce et son regard, accoutumé à ce genre de scènes macabres, se porta de suite sur le cadavre en face d'elle, cet humain la tête explosée, le corps sans vie gisant dans son propre sang. Avant de s'approcher davantage, elle se présenta auprès des personnes présentes dans ce bureau, en train de s'affairer sur cette énième scène de crime. Elle prit des gants en latex bleu qu'elle enfila avant de donner une paire à Nao et annonça :

« Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Kuga et voici ma collègue Yuuki. Nous sommes chargées de cette affaire. Le commissaire Siguiri n'a pas pu rester. Alors voyons ça de plus près. » Fit-elle en s'avançant de plus près.

Natsuki s'approcha du centre de la pièce, elle nota que le téléphone avait été jeté assez loin hors du bureau. Elle s'y dirigea et constata qu'il était en mauvais état mais fonctionnait encore à entendre le léger bip. Puis, elle examina soigneusement chaque recoin du bureau et observa également le corps ainsi que l'arme à feu rare et sublime que les experts venaient de ramasser délicatement avec des mains gantées pour le mettre dans un sachet en plastique scellé. Ce revolver était un Colt Python Elite .357 magnum plutôt bien préservé, gravé et personnalisé au nom de la famille Viola. Les techniciens en identification avaient déjà pris des dizaines de photographies de la scène. Ils identifièrent des traces de pas et relevèrent méticuleusement sur le corps, les vêtements et non loin du corps tous les résidus, cheveux, liquide et autres indices de preuves à l'aide de tout un équipement professionnel composé d'outils stériles.

Nao s'approcha d'un des tableaux posés à terre juste en dessous d'un coffre fort fracturé et grand ouvert. Elle regarda à l'intérieur. Mais sans grand étonnement, il ne restait plus rien.

« Natsuki regarde. Comme par hasard, le coffre a été forcé et il est vide. Il devait y avoir un tas de preuves incriminantes là-dedans, et un bon pactole, dommage… »

« Deux hypothèses : soit Hiro Viola s'est débarrassé de tout avant de se suicider, soit une personne a volé ce que contenait ce coffre juste après l'avoir tué… » Lui répondit-t-elle tout en se penchant vers le bureau.

Natsuki ouvra les tiroirs du bureau un à un et fouilla rapidement. Elle découvrit des contrats, des dossiers, des notes, plein de feuilles qu'elle devra sûrement regarder de plus près plus tard au commissariat. Puis, elle découvrit un tiroir avec une serrure mais celui-ci était déjà ouvert.

« Il était fermé. On l'a ouvert grâce à la clé que Madame Viola nous a donné tout à l'heure. » Lui confia un expert qui la suivait des yeux depuis son arrivée dans la pièce.

« Merci pour l'info. Voyons voir ce que ce fameux tiroir normalement fermé à clef contenait. »

Natsuki tomba sur un cadre photo retourné de la famille Viola au complet, le père, la mère et Shizuru, ils avaient l'air d'une famille tellement heureuse et parfaite dans ce jardin fleuri idyllique un jour d'été. Il y avait aussi plusieurs contrats avec des entreprises à l'étranger, des relevés bancaires et d'autres copies de fax. Plusieurs noms apparaissaient à vérifier. Elle referma le tiroir. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle trouva extrêmement bizarre qu'un homme d'affaire aussi sollicité et ordonné que monsieur Viola ne possède aucun agenda de rendez-vous. Elle nota sur son petit calepin spiralé le fait que l'agenda avait sûrement été volé ou dissimulé. Elle devra demander à madame Viola quelques renseignements dans le but de l'éclairer à ce sujet. Elle ramassa la courte note manuscrite écrite au stylo plume et la lut à haute voix.

_« Je suis désolée, je ne supporte plus de collaborer et de participer à autant d'engagements et d'actions malhonnêtes, illégales et abominables. C'est beaucoup trop dur pour moi, je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans la glace. Je ne peux faire face au monde entier et à votre regard qui se remplira de déception, de détestation et de rejet à mon égard. Sachez que je vous aime, Pardonnez-moi… Adieu, Signé Hiro Viola. _– Et, voilà une belle petite lettre de suicide pour accompagner le tout déjà bien sinistre… _» _S'écria Natsuki tout en mettant cette note sous plastique et en la gardant avec elle.

« Et bien, et bien… monsieur Viola n'est pas si bienfaisant que ça, si on en croit ses propres mots… »

« Attends, pas de conclusion hâtives. Ce n'est peut-être pas son écriture et on peut aussi l'avoir obligé à écrire cette lettre. Il faut demander confirmation à la famille Viola. »

Avec la lumière du jour s'immisçant dans sa direction et son angle de vue, elle découvrit des chiffres écrits à l'encre sur le sous-main se dévoiler sous ses yeux.

« Tu as vu un truc ? » Lui demanda Nao d'un air curieux.

« Il y a une longue lignée de chiffres notée sur le sous-main. Ca ne ressemble pas à un numéro de téléphone, ni à un numéro de compte… Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais tiens prends mon calepin et note-les s'il te plaît. Je vais te les lire. Tu es prête ? » Demanda Natsuki tout en se penchant un peu plus sur le bureau.

« Je t'écoute… »

« 2423105 245 62 22106 2310189 231 0262319 25 52860 852. »

« C'est noté, Kuga. »

C'est alors qu'un homme apparut derrière elle et l'aborda.

« Bonjour, je suis le médecin légiste, Mako Imaru. Je vais vous exposer mes premières constatations et vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire. Mais il va falloir ouvrir une enquête criminelle. Nous avons affaire à un meurtre, j'en suis presque sûr. »

« Lieutenant Kuga et ma collègue ici, Yuuki. Je vous écoute, vous avez toute notre attention. »

« Alors pour commencer, selon mes estimations, l'heure de la mort se situe entre 20h30 et 22h30 environ hier soir. Ensuite, ce qui m'a titillé c'est qu'il n'y a pas assez de résidus de tir sur sa main droite, on a passé la lumière infrarouge sur sa main et il n'y a pratiquement rien. Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit lui qui ait pu tirer… Deuxièmement, l'angle de tir me parait anormal il est beaucoup trop axé vers le bas. La balle est entrée à bout portant par le haut du crâne au dessus de sa tempe et est ressortie juste ici, derrière son oreille un peu plus bas près de sa nuque. A cause du recul du revolver et de l'effet de relevé du canon, la balle ne pouvait pas partir autant vers le sol, c'est impossible. Je dirais plutôt qu'une autre personne de taille moyenne se tenait près de lui debout et l'a achevé de sang froid en angle plongé. »

« En effet, c'est très bizarre et peu probable qu'il s'est tué lui même. Vous avez retrouvé la douille de la balle ? »

« Oui, c'est une .357 magnum. Mes collègues ici présents vont l'envoyer en analyse balistique ainsi que l'arme pour déterminer si c'est bien l'arme du crime. Ils vont être contents en balistique, on n'a pas souvent l'occasion de voir ce genre de revolver. »

Plusieurs experts étaient en train de manipuler le corps du défunt pour le placer dans une housse noire mortuaire qu'ils refermèrent délicatement. Cette housse maintenant scellée était disposée sur un chariot en acier pour pouvoir l'emmener plus facilement jusqu'à la camionnette qui irait ensuite à l'institut médico-légal.

« Très bien, nous ouvrons donc une enquête criminelle. Faites nous parvenir toutes vos conclusions, rapports, photographies et résultats des analyses dans la semaine, merci. » Annonça Natsuki au médecin légiste mais aussi aux experts criminelles présents.

« On aura peut-être plus de réponses après l'autopsie. Je vous ferai parvenir mon rapport. Je me tiens à votre disposition si vous avez des questions. Bonne journée, lieutenant. Sous-lieutenant. » Confia, puis salua le médecin légiste.

« Très bien, merci et à très bientôt. »

« Excusez-moi mais vous ne pouvez pas garder cette preuve avec vous pour l'instant, nous devons faire des analyses plus précises dessus. » Intervint un des experts en voyant Natsuki se diriger vers la sortie avec la lettre suicidaire manuscrite sous plastique dans sa main.

Cette note était sûrement une preuve de grande importance pour l'enquête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous la rends dans quelques minutes… » Commença Natsuki qui fut très vite coupée par sa collègue Nao.

« On veut juste savoir si cette écriture est bien celle de Hiro Viola. On interroge Shizuma Viola et on vous la rend, ni vu ni connu. » Poursuivit Nao avec un grand sourire.

« Très bien. Mais faites vite, s'il vous plait. » Répondit l'expert.

« Merci, on se dépêche. » Fit Natsuki qui ensuite envoya un regard noir à Nao.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

« Arrête de me couper la parole à tout va, c'est super lourd à la longue. » Rouspéta Natsuki.

« Okay, Okay. C'est bon, j'arrête… » Lâcha-t-elle avec désinvolture mais acceptation.

Elles retirèrent toutes les deux leurs gants en latex usagés, et ressortirent du bureau juste derrière le médecin légiste et le service des pompes funèbres qui poussaient le chariot en acier transportant le corps dans sa housse mortuaire. Shizuma et Shizuru se précipitèrent vers le chariot, les yeux encore embués de chaudes larmes mais se firent stopper à quelques mètres par des policiers et des employés des pompes funèbres. Shizuru cria, essayant tout de même de forcer le passage.

« Père ! Non ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Shizuma calmant sa fille en la ramenant vers elle et en lui disant de se tranquilliser. Sa mère était forte et avait été éduquée pour ne pas se laisser submerger par toutes ses émotions. Shizuru enfouie sa tête dans le cou de sa mère alors qu'elle était secouée à nouveau par un sanglot. Le regard de Natsuki tomba encore sur Shizuru, elle avait le regard tellement perdu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher pour lui dire quelques mots.

« Je suis désolée. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous approcher du corps ou même le voir pour l'instant. » Leur exposa Natsuki.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Supplia Shizuru se retournant, les yeux rougis.

Nao s'approcha aussi et répondit plus rapidement que sa supérieure :

« La housse mortuaire est scellée pour l'enquête criminelle qui va s'ouvrir. Vous pourrez le voir plus tard mais c'est trop tôt, je suis désolée. »

« Scellée ? Une enquête criminelle ? » Demanda Madame Viola.

« Oui, c'est quand on pense que les causes de la mort paraissent suspectes. » S'enquit Nao.

Elle avait tendance à parler plus vite que certaines de ses pensées, ne prenant pas toujours en compte la pertinence de ses mots auprès de personnes en deuil et bouleversées. Natsuki l'interrompit pour ne pas qu'elle aggrave la situation déjà délicate.

« Nao… s'il te plait. Pars devant, je m'en occupe. Voici ma carte, si vous avez des informations à me donner, n'importe laquelle même les plus bizarres ou anodines n'hésitez pas. Je vois que c'est trop tôt pour vous interroger encore une fois. Les informations que vous nous avez données Madame Viola sont importantes. Encore désolée mademoiselle Viola pour tout à l'heure, j'ai dépassé les bornes et ce n'était pas professionnel. En tout cas je vous promets que je trouverai le salaud qui a tué votre père. »

« Donc ce n'est pas un suicide, mais un meurtre ? » S'écria Shizuma stupéfaite et meurtrie.

« Oui, enfin d'après les premières constatations du légiste tout laisse à croire que c'est un meurtre déguisé en suicide. _Elle hésita, puis continua._ Etait-il malheureux ? Ou stressé en ce moment ? A-t-il changé d'attitude ? »

« Mon père était un bon vivant, il ne se serait jamais suicidé. La piste du meurtre me parait plus plausible. Ce n'est pas un lâche, et il nous aime plus que tout au monde et ne nous ferait jamais de la peine de cette manière. Jamais, vous m'entendez ! » Répondit Shizuru, confiante et sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

Natsuki sortit un petit calepin et un stylo sur lequel elle inscrivit quelques notes personnelles.

« Ma fille a raison, mon mari n'avait aucune raison de se suicider, aucune. Il était peut-être davantage stressé et fatigué en ce moment mais il avait beaucoup de travail alors cela était normal pour moi. Il avait plus de rendez-vous aussi, c'est tout. »

« Je note. Excusez-moi mais j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, je sais que c'est prématuré mais cela nous sera d'une aide précieuse pour l'enquête. _Elle sortie de sa veste la lettre sous plastique et la tendit à Shizuru._ Pensez-vous que cette lettre ait vraiment pu être écrite par votre père et mari ? »

Shizuru pleura de plus belle en lisant cette lettre tout en retournant dans les bras de sa mère. Shizuma lit à son tour la lettre que sa fille lui transmit. Choquée par les mots qu'elle lisait, elle posa une main fragile sur sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle versa d'abord une larme, puis rencontra les yeux compatissants du lieutenant. D'un signe de tête, elle acquiesça pour toute réponse.

« Merci pour ces informations et encore désolée, je sais que ce sera extrêmement dur pour vous. Les enquêtes peuvent être longues et fastidieuse vous devez vous y préparer. Nous sommes qu'au début de l'enquête. Vous avez ma carte alors n'hésitez pas. Et puis, on risque de se revoir demain ou après demain. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je m'occuperai de votre requête. Si vous voulez qu'on vous dépose à votre hôtel, n'hésitez pas à demander à mes collègues. »

« Notre Hôtel ? »

« Oui, je suis désolée mais vu les circonstances, votre sécurité peut être menacée et c'est un point important pour nous. On pourrait s'en prendre à vous donc des policiers vous surveilleront en permanence et le mieux c'est que vous restiez à l'hôtel un petit moment. Et puis, votre maison est devenue une scène de crime et il va y avoir encore du monde chez vous pour nettoyer le bureau de votre père. Il serait préférable pour vous de résider ailleurs un moment. Sachez que je m'occupe personnellement de cette enquête. Essayez de vous reposer d'ici la prochaine entrevue. »

« C'est une promesse, n'est-ce pas ? » Glapit soudainement Shizuru la voix changeante se dégageant doucement des bras de sa mère.

« Une promesse ? » Demanda Natsuki, ne comprenant pas trop de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Vous trouverez le misérable qui a osé ôter la vie d'une personne aussi bienfaisante et chère à mon cœur. Mon père mérite justice. C'est une promesse alors ? » Enchaîna Shizuru, reposant à nouveau sa question.

« C'est une promesse. » Lui répondit-elle avec un léger sourire ce faisant sincère et rassurant.

Natsuki, après un signe de tête telle une révérence envers les Viola, se retourna et sortit de la demeure pour rejoindre Nao à l'extérieur. Celle-ci était encore en train de draguer un de nos collègues policiers plutôt charmant, tout en fumant une cigarette blonde.

« Ah, te voilà. Je te présente, Ishito. Ishito, voici le lieutenant Natsuki. » Commença Nao, prenant au dépourvu Natsuki qui en avait strictement rien à faire des plans d'un soir ou futurs plans de Nao.

Elle fit un de ses fameux sourires crispés et regards qui tuent. Ishito voulut parler mais se paralysa et avala de travers en voyant l'air féroce de Natsuki, et en fin de compte ne pu articuler un seul mot.

« Enchantée, Ishito et au revoir. _Elle se retourna pour s'en aller_. On va au commissariat Nao, alors arrête de draguer comme une lapine en chaleur. C'est usant, et arrête aussi de cloper à longueur de journée, tu bouffes mon oxygène. » Répondit Natsuki lui arrachant sa cigarette de la bouche avant de l'entrainer par le bras jusqu'à sa moto.

« Excuse-la, c'est une brute. A bientôt, tu as mon numéro. On s'appelle ? » Lança Nao qui augmenta le volume de sa voix plus elle s'écartait de sa proie. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il finit par acquiescer à sa question.

« N-A-O ! » La rappela à l'ordre, Natsuki.

« C'est bon, j'arrête… »


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'enquête commence

**Chapitre 4**

Trois jours s'était écoulés depuis la découverte du corps sans vie du directeur de l'empire Viola dans sa demeure. Natsuki était assise devant son bureau au commissariat, il était complètement en désordre. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger d'un poil sa propriétaire, au contraire c'était sa façon de travailler. Il y avait des armoires et des étagères à portes coulissantes remplies d'archives autour d'elle, juste à côté d'un petit sofa en cuir et d'un mini frigidaire vide. Pendant un court laps de temps, la fenêtre avait été ouverte par Nao, faisant circuler un léger vent glacé, pour pouvoir fumer sa cigarette sans trop énerver sa chef, avant de partir chercher des casse-croutes pour le déjeuner. Des sandwichs et des sodas certainement. Natsuki était concentrée et se creusait littéralement la tête sur cette enquête, la tête penchée sur tous les indices et rapports éparpillés devant ses yeux, mais aussi tous les dossiers et contrats présents dans les tiroirs et les étagères bien rangés du bureau du défunt. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de spécial pour l'instant, rien de suspect. Si on avait vraiment tué Monsieur Viola, on avait dû lui dicter la lettre sous la menace d'une arme ou sous la pression d'un ultimatum porté sur sa famille ou sur son entreprise, soient sur sa fille cachée ou bien sa femme, ou soient sur des contrats illégaux ou blanchiment d'argent…

Quelle pouvait bien être la raison de ce meurtre ? Monsieur Viola, selon les témoignages, n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre aimant l'illégalité, bien au contraire. C'était un homme respectable. Avait-il eu affaire à une crapule faisant partie de ses collaborateurs ou ses clients, entachant ainsi la qualité et l'honnêteté sur lesquelles reposaient la réputation et la pérennité de son empire ? S'était-il rétracté en apprenant ce qu'il se cachait derrière un de ses associés ? Ou avait-il doublé un de ses concurrents, qui l'aurait pris d'un mauvais œil et aurait agit en conséquence ? Natsuki se posait beaucoup de questions qui pour l'instant n'avaient aucune réponse. Mais après avoir étudié presque tous les dossiers et contrats présents dans les tiroirs du bureau et des étagères du directeur Viola, elle n'avait rien trouvé de spécial. Elle prit la note que Nao avait écrite dans ses mains, reprenant la liste des chiffres qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur le sous-main en cuir. Elle avait vérifié et ils ne correspondaient à rien, aucun numéro de téléphone, aucun numéro de comptes, aucun numéro de dossiers, aucun numéro de série de produits ou de technologies, rien...

Elle avait besoin d'interroger Shizuru Viola et sa mère, ainsi que quelques collaborateurs, ceux les plus proches mais aussi les plus récents dans les affaires des Viola. Elle pourra ainsi en apprendre davantage et poser les bonnes questions pour arriver à résoudre cette enquête.

Nao revint dans le bureau de Natsuki et entra en trombe sans même frapper, faisant sursauter Natsuki complètement noyée dans ses questionnements.

« Ah ! »

« Voilà, le déjeuner est servi ! _Lança Nao en lui balançant un sandwich._ Quoi ? Je t'ai vraiment fait peur ? »

« Nao ! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de frapper aux portes avant d'entrer ! C'est agaçant, tu n'écoutes rien… _Elle souffla et reprit calmement. _Merci pour le sandwich. »

« De rien. Thon et mayo comme tu aimes. » Lui répondit-elle sans prendre en compte les mots que Natsuki venait de lui dire.

Natsuki savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'écoutait pratiquement jamais, et puis l'odeur enivrante de ce délicieux sandwich colmaté à la mayo, dégoulinant presque, l'apaisa et obstrua ses pensées rapidement. Elle se jeta dessus et le dévora.

« Heureusement que ce liquide précieux et gras existe, oh mon dieu… Hum… »

« Arrête ça, tu veux ! Ca devient indécent et dégueu. Même dans un film tout public, ca aurait été censuré… Bah… »

« Calme-toi Nao, j'ai pas mangé de mayonnaise depuis deux jours. Alors prends sur toi. »

« Bon sinon, tu as trouvé quelques chose dans tout ce foutoir ? »

« Non, rien pour l'instant mais je pense que les meilleures infos étaient dans le coffre fort ou bien dans l'agenda de Monsieur Viola. Je vais convoquer les Viola, j'ai des questions à leur poser, ça pourra que nous faire avancer parce que là on patauge. »

« Très bien, je m'en occupe. Je les convoque pour quand ? » Dit Nao tout en décrochant le téléphone.

« Aujourd'hui s'ils sont disponibles, sinon demain. Peu importe l'heure, selon leurs convenances. »

Nao composa le numéro de téléphone qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la feuille de renseignements que Natsuki lui tendit.

« Bonjour, c'est le sous-lieutenant Nao. Nous voudrions vous interroger pour l'enquête. Etes-vous disponibles aujourd'hui ? »

« Très bien dans ce cas, disons vers 16h au commissariat de Fuuka. A l'accueil, demandez le lieutenant Kuga. A tout à l'heure. »

« Alors ? » Demanda Natsuki toujours penchée sur les dossiers de l'enquête.

« Interrogatoire aujourd'hui à 16h avec Madame Viola. Sa fille doit venir un peu plus tard. »

« C'est parfait. »

« Au fait, j'y repense là, mais elle est plutôt mignonne la jeune héritière Viola, non ? C'est tout à fait ton style, je me trompe ? Elle est peut-être un peu jeune mais c'est pas un truc qui t'arrête… »

Natsuki s'étouffa avec une bouchée de son sandwich et toussa plusieurs fois. Elle reprit son souffle et rougit incontestablement. Elle décida de répondre tout en se concentrant de nouveau sur son travail, tout en attrapant un stylo bille.

« Je sais pas, oui c'est sûr qu'elle est pas désagréable à regarder… Bon, on se remet au boulot. »

« Oh non, dis-moi pas que… Non, elle t'a carrément tapé dans l'œil la petite à voir ta tête d'ado prise sur le fait. Je ne savais pas que le lieutenant Kuga Natsuki pouvait rougir ainsi… » S'écria Nao amusée, avant de partir dans un fou-rire.

« NAO, qu'est-ce que tu racontes! C'est TOTALEMENT faux ! Elle est mignonne, et alors ? Y a pas de mal à ça ? »

« Laisse tomber, c'est une bourge plein de tunes et elle a une tête d'hétéro coincée. Tu n'as pas d'héritage à la banque et c'est pas tes comptes qui vont la faire saliver. Elle est peut-être canon mais elle est vachement jeune et surtout elle est la fille de Hiro Viola, l'homme retrouvé la tête défoncée par une balle de calibre .357 magnum dont on essaye de trouver l'assassin. Franchement, on n'a pas besoin de ça en plus de l'enquête… Tu as des tonnes de nanas à tes pieds, alors penche-toi et ramasse. Va pas t'enticher de celle-là. Crois-moi les bourges, ils sont « particuliers », tu ne ferais pas une bonne affaire! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, je m'entiche pas ! On a le droit de dire qu'une fille est mignonne sans qu'on veuille lui sauter dessus madame l'obsédée ! Et puis, elle n'a pas l'air d'être une demoiselle en détresse coincée, elle est plutôt sensée et intelligente, j'dois dire… Tu sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Toi, tu as couché avec des connards infidèles et riches juste pour savoir ce que ça faisait, et des idiots par-dessus le marché alors merci pour tes serments de Biatch perverse… »

« Et oh, ça va ! Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, je t'ai vu t'empourprer c'est tout. Je commence à te connaître, tu sais. Je dis ça pour toi, moi, et au fond tu sais que j'ai pas totalement tord. On ne mélange pas le taff et les sentiments. »

« Je sais très bien, mais là c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Tiens, au lieu de faire des discours inutiles fondés sur rien, va plutôt me chercher le rapport de la balistique et du légiste, ils doivent être terminés et arrivés au commissariat. Va vérifier ça et prends des cafés au passage, ça t'occupera au lieu de dire des âneries. »

« Très bien, très bien. J'y vais. Un double expresso bien corsé sans sucre pour madame la dure à cuir ? »

« Et un cappuccino trop sucré comme d'habitude pour madame la chochotte… » Murmura agacée Natsuki en contrepartie.

« Je t'ai entendu, je te signale. Je suis pas une chochotte, le chiot ! »

Nao sortit rapidement du bureau tout en chantant comme une casserole une chanson du groupe AC/DC.

_« I'm on the highway to hell, on the highway to hell, Highway to hell… __Yeah ! »_

Natsuki allait répondre à l'affront de l'avoir appelé encore une fois « le chiot » pourtant elle laissa couler, mais par contre se crispa en entendant Nao chantonner, elle ne pouvait laisser passer ça. Elle haussa la voix pour qu'elle l'entende dans le couloir.

« Mon dieu ! Arrête de chanter ! Il va pas seulement pleuvoir mais il va y avoir une tempête de tous les diables ! _Puis, elle se massa les tempes et baissa la voix se parlant à elle-même._ Argggh, qu'est-ce qu'elle me tape sur le système ! C'est pas vrai… Pfft, n'importe quoi, moi ? Entichée ? Elle a de ces idées… »

Elle feuilleta un dossier faisant parti de l'enquête et tomba sur une photo de la famille Viola et ne put s'empêcher de regarder la jeune et charmante fille l'ayant traitée de fille rustre il y a quelques jours.

« Oh non, me regarde pas comme ça ou on va croire que je m'attendris vraiment… » Elle se pencha un peu plus sur la photo qu'elle étudia de plus près et marmonna :

« C'est vrai que tu es vraiment sublime… »

« Me revoilà ! » Réapparut Nao les rapports dans une main et les cafés dans l'autre.

Natsuki sursauta et rangea vite la photo à sa place initiale.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas frapper avant d'entrer ou tu as juste la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ? »

« Non, je m'en souviens mais là j'ai une excuse, j'ai les deux mains prises comme tu peux le voir. Et c'est quoi ce que tu caches… » Demanda Nao curieuse tout en posant les cafés sur le bureau.

« Rien. Tais-toi et file-moi les rapports ! »

« C'est bon, j'ai rien dit. Tiens, celui du légiste est au dessus, en dessous c'est le rapport balistique. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que le rapport va nous révéler… L'arme à feu trouvée sur les lieux est bien l'arme du crime. Na, na, na… De plus, selon les stries retrouvées sur la douille récupérée sur la scène de crime dues aux traces laissées par le canon du revolver et aux nombreux essaies de tirs en labo avec le même type de balles et l'arme susmentionnée, les résultats révèlent que certaines stries retrouvées sur la douille récupérée sont très significatives et démontrent sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'un silencieux a été rajouté sur l'arme. Malheureusement, ce silencieux n'a pas été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime. Voilà un point important, le ou les meurtriers devaient savoir quel genre d'arme monsieur Viola possédait pour pouvoir trouver le silencieux adéquat pour ce revolver ci puisque Monsieur Viola ne possédait aucun silencieux. »

« Ou la meurtrière… On ne sait jamais. »

« Tu n'as pas tord. Alors je continue. Aucune autre empreinte digitale que celle de Monsieur Viola n'a été retrouvée sur le revolver. Okay, voyons voir le rapport d'autopsie maintenant. Heure de la mort vers 21h30… Na, na, na… Monsieur Viola est décédé pratiquement instantanément des suites du coup de feu tiré à bout portant, la balle ayant traversée son cerveau de part en part. La trajectoire de la balle et son inclination montrent qu'il est impossible que Monsieur Viola se soit donné la mort lui-même. Il devait être assis devant son bureau lorsqu'une personne debout lui a tiré dessus à sa droite. »

« Ca nous confirme bien ce que l'on savait déjà, c'est un meurtre et on a pas encore d'indices sur un éventuel suspect. »

« On a pas encore reçu tous les rapports sur les indices retrouvés sur les lieux. Ce qui est sûr c'est comme il n'y a pas eu d'effraction, le tueur ou les tueurs devaient soient connaître Monsieur Viola, soient ils avaient les clés ou soient ils sont étonnamment doués en infiltration. Le tuer dans sa propre maison… ce n'est pas des amateurs, c'est surement des pros. »

« Et les caméras de surveillances de la maison, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? Une forteresse pareille ça doit être bien surveillé normalement, non ? » Demanda Nao.

« Rien tout a été effacé et mis hors d'usage. En gros tout a grillé. Mais nos informaticiens sont sur le coup, ils vont essayer de récupérer des données ou la moindre petite trace de vidéos encore présente dans les disques durs. On ne sait jamais… »

« Je comprends pas, un mec aussi riche doit sûrement avoir des gardes du corps ou des mecs de la sécurité ? »

« Apparemment il y avait deux agents de sécurité présents sur le site mais ils n'auraient rien vu et rien entendu d'anormal… »

« Quoi ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Rien vu et rien entendu ? On peut savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ? »

« Un des agents a fini par avouer les larmes aux yeux qu'ils étaient en train de regarder la rediffusion d'un match de basket américain avec des écouteurs sur un de leur téléphone portable tout en faisant une ronde, enfin si on peut appeler ça une ronde… Il aurait juste entendu une voiture démarrée devant la demeure des Viola. Mais rien qui ne semblait suspect selon lui. »

« Quel genre de voiture ? »

« Une grosse berline, une Mercedes noire selon lui. A vérifier. »

« Et ils n'ont même pas entendu le coup de feu ? Ouais bon, c'est vrai que le bruit du coup de feu a été atténué par un silencieux mais quand même… Ces agents de la sécurité sont sans aucun doute deux branquignoles qui ne prennent pas leur travail au sérieux. Etre payé à regarder des matches au lieu de bosser et de sauver leur patron d'une éventuelle agression… »

« Arrête, on sait très bien que dans ce métier de la sécurité ça peut arriver, après tout ils ne font que surveiller tout le temps, c'est humain de baisser sa garde et sa vigilance. Et puis, franchement deux agents de sécu pour une demeure faisant plus de 200 hectares ça me parait très peu. Malheureusement pour ces deux gars, ils l'ont fait le mauvais jour. Ils vont en prendre plein la gueule parce que comme par hasard ce jour là à cette heure-ci il y avait ce match alors que si ça se trouve la veille à la même heure, ils étaient bien en train de bosser. Dommage, ils sont bien jeunes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est comme ça… »

Son téléphone bipa, Natsuki décrocha et mit le haut-parleur.

« Lieutenant Kuga ? »

« Oui. J'écoute. »

« Madame Viola est là pour l'interrogatoire. »

« Très bien. Faites-la attendre une minute, j'arrive tout de suite. »

« Tu ferais mieux de remettre un peu d'ordre si tu la reçois dans ce bureau. Ca fait pas très pro ce bordel… »

« Merci pour ce commentaire superflu, Nao ! Aide-moi, au lieu de parler et de perdre du temps ! Je te signale que niveau rangement t'es pas très douée non plus… »

« C'est bon vas-y, je m'en occupe… » Lui fit Nao.

« Mets un peu de désodorisant parce que ta clope empeste encore une fois. J'en ai dans ce tiroir et la prochaine fois, fume dehors ! C'est clair ! »

« Chef, Oui, chef. »

Natsuki leva les yeux au ciel et se dit que cette fille était vraiment irrécupérable malgré qu'au fond elle l'appréciait vraiment. Elle renfila sa veste, histoire de cacher son holster d'épaule contenant son arme de service. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer Madame Viola ou sa fille, sachant que la vue d'une arme à feu pourrait réveiller de mauvais souvenirs encore frais chez elles et qui ne permettrait pas de commencer l'interrogatoire sur de bonnes bases. Il fallait absolument veiller à créer une atmosphère des plus confortables et apaisantes pour interroger dans les meilleures conditions les membres de la famille du défunt déjà bien ébranlés.

Natsuki arriva à l'accueil et on lui présenta Madame Viola.

« Madame Viola, bonjour. Je suis le lieutenant Natsuki Kuga. »

« Je me souviens de vous, lieutenant Kuga. Bonjour. »

« C'est moi et ma collègue Nao Yuuki qui allons vous poser quelques questions. Nous pourrons ainsi aiguiller nos recherches et peut-être éclairer les points sombres de cette affaire. »

« Je l'espère… » Lui répondit-elle le regard plein de détermination et de sincérité, masquant une certaine peine.

« Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait. »


End file.
